


Between the Lines ~ A Love Poem

by Notabluemaia



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Epithalamion, Illustrated, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabluemaia/pseuds/Notabluemaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's Dream, as he waits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines ~ A Love Poem

Between the Lines ~ A Love Poem

Illustration: _Epithalamion_ , detail, R

**Between the Lines**  
 _A Love Poem_

~*~

Between the lines  
My love shall flow  
As water to the Sea,  
Around, about, above, below,  
Returning home to me.

He flows like ink into my arms,  
Brushing, gracefully,  
Swift sure strokes upon the page  
In lithe calligraphy.

Between the lines our love is read  
In flowing rhythms rhymed in bed,  
In sinewed verses, woven prose,  
Entwined, embraced, and layered close.

No lines can bound a boundless love,  
Beyond what words can tell,  
A love that shines through every move,  
Illuminating well  
This manuscript of trembling flesh -  
Five lines splayed wide to spell  
Desire with knowing, urgent touch,  
Inspiring rise and swell…

Deft hands inscribe my soul with light,  
Lift us as one to soaring height  
With words - kissed couplets of delight -  
Made flesh, enflaming kindled night.

And every word that need be said -  
Caresses engraved upon skin,  
Lettered in fire and sweet desire -  
Glows deep and forever within.

 

*

  
[](http://photobucket.com)   
_Epithalamion_  



End file.
